Together At Last
by CelestialDarkness
Summary: A short but sweet story between Rikku and Wakka. Just before they go to defeat Sin, Wakka realizes the Al Bhed are people, too.


Hey hey hey, it's me, Celestial Darkness, aka Celestial D. Going far out from my normal fanficcy writings to bring this to ya, my deal is mostly anime but I love the entire Final Fantasy series!!!!!!!!!!! And Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross (fyi- lookup Chrono Cross- The Adventures of El Nido, big- time comedy writing). This is a short but sweet fic between Rikku and Wakka, just before the team goes to fight Sin. Wrote before I actually finished the game, and I don't change things once I write them, so if there are any mistakes you'll know why. Okay, enough with the talking- here it is, my fic, Together... At Last.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own the FF series, but I wish with all my heart that I did!!! You know, one day I'm gonna design the characters for and FF game and then I'll actually be able to say that the charaters from the game were mine, lol. It's my one and only dream.  
  
WARNING- THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS. If you have not gotten to just before you fight Sin for the final time, you might not want to read this, for it does contain spoilers. Not many, but they're there. If you don't care, or have beaten the game, move on and read already ^-;  
  
  
  
§*~Together... At Last~*§ -Coming together when all hope seems lost-  
  
Rikku sat silently, perched up atop one of the control boxes on her father, Cid's, airship. Tidus and Wakka sparred in the corridor next to her, and Lulu and Auron talked softly in a corner. Kimarhi stood tall beside Yuna as she conversed in Al Bhed with her Uncle.  
  
'These are our last peaceful hours...' Rikku thought. They had just left the Isle of Besaid, where Yuna had bid farewell once again to her homeland. Where they were headed now, she wasn't sure... but one thing was set into her mind-  
  
It was time to fight Sin.  
  
But Rikku really didn't feel ready. She felt... incomplete. She knew that she was going to die for Yuna. But it hurt her in ways unimaginable... she was so young; she had so many things she wanted to do, wanted to experiance... but protecting Yuna- dying for Yuna... that was her duty. Not only because she was her guardian, but because she was her family. And familes stick together through thick and thin... or so she thought. 'Family...'  
  
Rikku jumped off of the control panel and walked over to her Father.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Rikku?"  
  
Yuna looked over at her curiously.  
  
"Could we stop at Home before we... well, you know..."  
  
Cid looked at her compassionetly.  
  
"Rikku... you... you know that Home is now a pile of rubble..."  
  
"Yes, I know... but I... I would like to see it again..."  
  
"Rikku..."  
  
"Please, Father! Please. It is all I ask of you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please!"  
  
Everyone was now listening to their conversation.  
  
"Rikku.l Home was destroyed! You know this better than anyone. Why-"  
  
"Because," she said defiantely, but then her voice sofented considerably. "Because... I... I just... I just want to see the one place I know and love again... since I've accepted the fact that I... I won't be around to see it or out new Home." she then lowered her head.  
  
"Rikku..." Yuna whispered.  
  
"Brother," Cid said sternly.  
  
"Already done," he replied, and set the course for Home.  
  
Rikku smiled slightly, and then returned to her spot atop the controls, many pairs of eyes following her.  
  
"We're approaching Sanubia Desert now," Brother shouted, then returned to controlling the ship.  
  
Wakka looked at Tidus, who nodded. They both walked over to Rikku.  
  
"You okay?" Wakka asked.  
  
She merely nodded.  
  
"Hey, cheer up!" Tidus said, and smiled. He then elbowed Wakka.  
  
"Ya, cheer up! Hey, ya know, after we defeat Sin, we'll get all the Blitzball teams together and hold a tournament!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tidus agreed, and high-fived Wakka. "And all the money we make can help the Al Bhed build a new Home!"  
  
"Thanks you guys," Rikku said, and smiled.  
  
"No problem, ya?" Wakka replied, and grinned at her.  
  
"HOME AHEAD!" Cid yelled, and a few seconds later, the airship cam eto a stop. Rikku jumped down and headed for the exit.  
  
"I'll be back soon," she said, and headed through the door.  
  
"Someone should go with her," Auron said.  
  
There was a short silence, and then Tidus volunteered.  
  
"I'll go too," Wakka said.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
As they were walking towards the exit to the outside, a question came to Tidus' mind.  
  
"Hey Wakka..."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"What do you think about Rikku?"  
  
"She's Al Bhed, what's there to think?"  
  
"You're still being like that? Seriously, c'mon, Wakka, how d'ya feel about her?"  
  
"How am I supposed ta know? She's nice, ya, I guess... but she's still Al Bhed..."  
  
Tidus stopped, as did Wakka.  
  
"You go," Tidus said.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You go with Rikku. Talk to her. You could learn a lot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You need to see past the fact that Rikku's an Al Bhed. Yuna's Al Bhed too, and you treat her the same. You go with her. I'm going back to the control room," he said, and turned to go back. "I'll see ya when ya get back..."  
  
Wakka sighed, and headed towards the exit, when a figure stepped out from a shadowed crevasse...  
  
"Here..." Lulu said, and handed Wakka a beautiful yellow pansy. "Give this to Rikku... for her brother."  
  
He took the flower silently.  
  
"You two have much in common... both of your brothers used machina... and both died using it. Maybe you should look at Rikku more as a normal person... not just as an Al Bhed. Chappu would have never wanted you to hate Al Bhed just because of a decision he made, and you know it."  
  
And with that, Lulu turned and followed the path that Tidus had previously followed.  
  
Wakka looked at the bright pansy in his hand. Then he resumed his way towards the outside.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
Rikku walked slowly towards the pile of rubble that was once her home. Tears filled her eyes as she saw a small cross hammered in the ground. She fell down on her knees and embraced it.  
  
"Brother..." she whispered, and more tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Wakka saw Rikku embracing the cross. He looked at the flower once more, then he walked over and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Rikku..." he siad softly.  
  
She let go and turned abruptly; then, seeing who it was, she turned her head and wiped at her eyes furiously.  
  
"Ha-have I been that long?" she asked. "I'm... I'm almost done, I'm sorry-"  
  
Wakka brought his hand to her shoulder.  
  
"Rikku... if ya wanna cry, cry. It's not like it's not normal, ya? I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
Rikku looked straight at Wakka, and once again tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Here," he said, and handed her the yellow pansy. "For him."  
  
She took it, then she laid it on the ground beside the cross. Then she started crying again, but this time, it was more heartfelt. Wakka opened his arms ot her, and she gladly accepted his embrace.  
  
"Why... Why did they do this! Why didn't your Yevon stop them!?" she yelled at him.  
  
"The... the teachings-" Wakka started, then stopped. Rikku continued on.  
  
"The teachings mean nothing! Attacking people, making summoners sacrifice themselves... it's wrong! Why should they have to die? Why! WHY!" she said, and pounded her fist against his chest.  
  
Wakka stared at her, and then bowed his head.  
  
"You're... you're right. The teachings mean nothing. Yevon means nothing. A summoners sacrifice... eventually... it adds up to nothing. I don't want you to... I mean, I don't know why they attacked your Home... and I'm sorry I couldn't help you save it."  
  
Rikku looked up at him, confusion mingled with the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I better go, ya?" he said shortly, and got up. "I'll tell them you won't be more than a minute or two."  
  
He started to walk towards the ship, but then he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rikku holding the flower in her hand.  
  
"Here," she said brightly, sounding like herself despite the tears leaking from her eyes, "you need this more than I do... and Wakka-" she hugged him tightly, "thank you. And if... if you need anyone to talk to..."  
  
"I'll always be here for you," they said in unison. Rikku grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then grabbed his hand and turned towards the airship... but he pulled her bakc into his arms and kissed her deeply. After they broke apart, Rikky looked up at him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Guess the Al Bhed aren't so bad after all, huh, Wakka?"  
  
"Oh shut up, you," he laughed, and kissed her again. Together, hand in hand, the headed back towards the airship.  
  
§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§~*~§  
  
"I wonder where they are?!" Tidus said to Cid, tapping his foot impatiently. Just then, they walked in, letting go of each others' hands as Rikku returned to her stop atop a machine and Wakka walked over to Tidus.  
  
"What took so long?!" Tidus said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rikku replied. "I'm okay now though."  
  
She smiled at Wakka, who smiled back. Lulu eyed him suspiciously, and then she, too, smiled. She knew exaclty what was going on- but she wasn't surprised. She did have to try hard not to laugh, though. Rikku jumped down and walked over to Yuna, grabbing her hands.  
  
"C'mon, Yunie! Let's go get Sin! And then, we'll have a huge party in honor of Lady Yuna- bringer of the final Calm! The one Calm that will last... the one that will last forever- with no more Sin."  
  
Yuna grinned at her, and Rikku punched her fist high into the air.  
  
"We'll beat it, I know we will!!" she looked over at Wakka. "And we'll do it... together."  
  
  
  
Duh duh duh!!!!!! The End!!!! So whadid ya think? First attempt at FF story good or not-so-good or stop writing you will damage your reputation? Review, please!! More fanficcy goodness coming soon from me, Celestial D!!! bye!!! 


End file.
